


漆园蝶 The Butterfly Dream

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 是史波克在全息甲板遇到了人工智能造就的福尔摩斯，还是福尔摩斯在二二一乙遇到了莫名其妙被时空传送的史波克？哈，最终解释权归Q连续体所有！*极其轻微到可忽略不计的Spones与HWH倾向。——Happy Birthday to Mr.Spock(2230.1.6) and Mr.Sherlock Holmes(1854.1.6)!!!!!!
Kudos: 1





	漆园蝶 The Butterfly Dream

史波克不太确定他为什么会在这里。  
对一位瓦肯来说，这是极为糟糕的境地：他们从来没有“不太确定”的概念，即使是一半一半的答案，也会被习惯性地称之为百分之五十的几率。然而现在，基于他一半的人类血液——史波克决定不在此事上纠结。  
在进取号上安装全息甲板的申请刚刚提请上来四个小时零三分五十秒，他原打算在舰桥轮班结束后再进行处理，却在轮班结束后发现此处已经出现了全息甲板，完整的、已经投入运营的全息甲板。  
“勇踏前人未至之境。”  
吉姆柯克曾非常严肃地在星际舰队的演讲上提出这句话。  
而此刻，史波克也确信自己将行此事。

以棕红色为主色调的屋子同地球上前西方十九世纪的风格相近，缭绕在鼻尖的味道并非瓦肯熟悉的静心香料，而是来自地球所产的，名为烟草的一种植物焚烧后产生的刺鼻气味。古旧的装饰画和墙壁上的弹孔混在一起，将屋中呈现出一片诡异氛围，更别提书架上那些庞大又繁杂的剪报与资料整理。史波克确信他回到了地球的十九世纪。那时的人类甚至还不知道计算机的存在。全息甲板的复原能力超出他的想象：壁炉里火焰烧得正旺，细碎的噼啪声响更为这一切添上些真实  
“啊——客户！说说你的委托。”一位身着地球旧时代晨衣的男士从他身后走出，自壁炉上的波斯拖鞋里取了些细碎的烟草末填进已被通好烟道的烟斗里，自顾自划开火柴，点燃沾满油渍的陶土烟斗。他回过身来，锋利的鹰钩鼻与高耸的颧骨霎时映入史波克眼中，继而是梳理整齐的背头与稍显冷漠的灰色眼瞳。即使表情的细微变化转瞬即逝，他就为史波克的特殊而感到某种惊讶，而史波克也在那一瞬间认出了这是何等人物。  
虽然在死神门前他更乐于引用莎士比亚，但身为一位合格的瓦肯人，史波克对地球文学了解显然不止莎士比亚。他很清晰地记得这位角色，来源于十九世纪的市井小说，并流传至今。与罗慕伦人的彻底厌恶不同，瓦肯人某种程度上对他依旧保留看法：他们一样崇尚逻辑，但身为人类，这位角色偶尔的丰沛的情感也令瓦肯人难以理解。  
“你是谁。”男人警惕地背手拉开抽屉，握住抽屉中已经上膛的手枪。  
“史波克，是一位瓦肯人，来自娜瓦萨恒星系。”史波克不甚清楚人类的第一次接触究竟是何状况，但显然，一定比他现在遇到的敌意少些，“我是为了和平前来，并无恶意。”不过，他们在全息甲板当中，这位男人不论如何相似，终究是计算机所造成的假象。史波克甚至没必要遵守星际舰队条例，也不必用各式稀奇古怪的帽子遮盖起与人类不同的尖耳朵。而谈话的目的更是极为明确，他希望计算机给出答案：为什么全息甲板会在此时此刻出现在此处，这并非仅依靠单纯思考就能解决的谜题。  
“瓦肯。”男人斟酌着从未听闻的陌生词汇，“你是如何得知我的。”  
“是柯南·道尔爵士写作出了你，福尔摩斯先生。在瓦肯和地球接触后，我们翻译了许多地球文学，其中就包括你登场的《福尔摩斯探案集》。”  
“道尔爵士……我从没听过他的名字。”男人——现在应当具体将他称呼歇洛克·福尔摩斯，如今正陷入多重谜团当中，“只有华生曾写作我的故事。”  
“因为你是被计算机塑造出的歇洛克·福尔摩斯，所以保留有以道尔爵士的创作而延伸出的虚假记忆。”史波克的声音毫无波动，“我们现在位于全息甲板，而你是计算机操纵的人工智能。计算机，关闭人工智能，我需要直接与你对话。”  
史波克的命令没有得到任何回复。反倒是福尔摩斯冷哼一声。这世上分不清他福尔摩斯是真是假的人多了去了，但敢于当面向他提出的，这倒是第一位。还什么计算机……人工智能……全是些他没听过的词汇。听起来比妇女杂志上的哥特小说还好笑。  
“我很确信我在贝克街二二一乙，我的家中，持有我真实的记忆。”福尔摩斯的态度稍显强硬，“是你昏了头。”  
实质上，福尔摩斯也无法确信这一切是如何开始的。他只记得自己取出书柜上的羊皮盒子，稍稍加浓了可卡因的剂量，在华生回到二二一乙之前将注射器中的溶液精准无误地注射到体内。继而是许多的幻象……迷茫……困意……还有这位自称来自“娜瓦萨”恒星系的“瓦肯”人。  
他说得要是真话，那地方也围着太阳转吗？  
为了和华生争论黄赤交角，他花了整整一个下午看完一厚本天文学著作，又在争论结束后忘得干干净净。  
天文学。哼。真的假的与他又有何干。与他的侦探工作又有何干？  
但史波克先生看起来具有人类的理性，似乎可以沟通。也许这也是一个新委托——哈！这么想可好多了，他快无聊死了，不如当这位史波克先生是真的。福尔摩斯坐回自己熟悉的扶手椅里，烟草的甜香让他紧绷的神经逐渐舒缓下来。他从壶里倒了些热茶，分出一杯递给史波克，示意他在对面坐下。“希望你不排斥喝茶。”  
“是的。”史波克接过茶杯抿了一口，馥郁滑润的香气霎时充满五脏六腑，“茶很合适。” 想起福尔摩斯的故事（他很早之前看过瓦肯语版的，其中情节着实在他的记忆里存在了许多年），史波克决定还是和这位不知自己在书中的人好好谈谈。毕竟，身为半地球人类半瓦肯，他对身为地球人类的福尔摩斯为何会选择与瓦肯极为相似的逻辑之路存有适当的兴趣，而这也是他们能够进行讨论的前提——史波克一向不善于面对人类的情感问题，即使舰长和医生多次试图教导他“身为人类的那一半”，他也难以理解。  
正当他要放下茶杯时，一张木色的小桌在他们当中凭空出现，就像是得知他现在需要把茶杯放到某个地方一般。如此看来，全息甲板的心灵感应功能似乎过于强大了，稍显侵犯个人权利，倒也确实方便。史波克把茶杯放在桌上，福尔摩斯仍然为这一切保留着他的某种惊讶。  
即便如此，身经百战的大侦探从不愿轻易认输。他坦然地把茶杯同史波克一样放到桌上，决定主动打开局面。“所以，你来自地球以外的某个星球。”  
“肯定的。”  
“外乡人（Foreigner）……我想如此称呼应当是合适的。”  
“实际上，在地球公元历一九七九年后，人类更常使用外星人（Alien）来称呼地外星球的生命。”  
“八十九年后。”福尔摩斯陷入一种莫名地沉思。的确，对他这位出生在一八五四年的地球人类来说，一九七九这个年代已经足够“科幻”了。但很快，他的目光就被另一种东西吸引了。  
不知何时，桌上的茶消失了。棕色的毛团代替红茶窝在木桌一隅，时不时发出一些咕叽咕叽的声音，似乎……煞是可爱。  
“这小家伙叫什么？”抵抗不住某种奇妙的诱惑，福尔摩斯捧起一只毛球放在手里，柔软的触感与令人欣喜的轻快叫声为他带来一种久违地欢欣与雀跃。毛球下原本还有些菜叶垫着，福尔摩斯难得来了兴致，用他洁白细长的手指卷了半片叶子，喂给这只可爱的毛球。  
史波克无法确定他的眉毛有没有皱起来。“玛梵（Tribbles）。”他说，“是来源于地外星球的一种生物，叫声和触感对人类有安慰作用。”福尔摩斯似乎没在看他，早已沉迷于毛球带来的快乐中。清楚副作用的史波克却也抵挡不住，神使鬼差地抓起一只玛梵。与福尔摩斯不同的是，他绝不会喂那只玛梵。  
“很独特的名字。”福尔摩斯点点头，手还没从玛梵上离开。  
史波克突然醒过神来——从玛梵的美妙里——然后慌忙试图阻止福尔摩斯再喂上一片菜叶这事。“是的，这来源于……”虽然人类的听力或许听不出来，但史波克的声调比起之前严肃认真了百分之零点三。  
“不、请让我推理。”福尔摩斯直白地拒绝了他，并又给玛梵喂了些菜叶，他确实很喜欢玛梵的触感，“我的工作是知道别人不知道的。如果你就这么告诉我，我会觉得很无聊。”他说出无聊二字时轻飘飘的，好像……没有多无聊？真稀奇。福尔摩斯感叹一声，又摸起玛梵来。  
盯了一阵和玛梵难舍难分的福尔摩斯，史波克在逻辑冲突中毅然决然地投向其中一方，医生和舰长那方：得了，这是在全息甲板，能有多惨？  
很惨。  
在他手上的那只玛梵生出第四只小玛梵之后，福尔摩斯终于意识到了问题所在。彼时被忽视许久的史波克已经拿扫把扫起了地：一堆、一堆、又一堆的玛梵，快要把他们淹进去了。  
“它的本能是繁殖。”史波克把爬到福尔摩斯头发上的玛梵取下来——他头上其实也有一只——他也一样面无表情地把那只取下——继续用毫无波澜的语调叙述过度喂食的后果，“并且能够自体繁殖。”  
在福尔摩斯手上的玛梵咕噜一声。他有些厌恶地把玛梵甩掉(其实有些依依不舍的想法，玛梵真是个惹人喜爱的外星生物：他还没开放到把这也称为外星人，它们看起来可不像“人”)，摆摆手，惊讶地发现整屋的玛梵都不见了。  
“非常有趣。”  
二人又一次异口同声。  
“这支撑了我这里是全息甲板，而你是一个人工智能角色的观点，福尔摩斯先生。我在一分四十三秒前在心中认为这些玛梵已经引发了过度的麻烦。让它们消失，而在心灵感应这一部门稍显侵犯个人隐私的全息甲板中心计算机很好地反馈了这一点。”  
“哈！你当然可以用这件事愚弄我！”福尔摩斯的手杖相当尖锐地指向史波克，“魔术就足够让这些小家伙出现又消失，我相信几百年后的科技一样可能。你是超越我的年代的存在，我无法确定你言谈的真实性。”  
史波克挑起半边眉毛，沉默地盯着这位由人工智能塑造的绅士。打嘴仗是舰长的专利，为此烧死的计算机不止一两台，吉姆·柯克毫无疑问是五年深空计划里烧掉最多超人工智能的人。  
但史波克对此丝毫无法理解。  
每次提起，麦考伊都义正言辞：“毕竟你不能指望一个计算机学明白怎么制服另一个计算机。”也许有挖苦的意味，也许是笑话，总而言之，史波克读不懂他的话。  
“医生们都很难懂，我似乎也从来不明白华生的想法……某些时候，当然。大部分时间他还是很好推断的。”福尔摩斯留意到他落在华生医药箱上的目光，非常简单地推理出了答案，决定从另一边证明自己的理论，“想必你也遇到了一样的困境。”  
史波克顿顿，难得踟躇。“麦考伊医生非常……独特。”他确实找不到另一个词汇来形容麦考伊，“一方面，他是一位格外出色的医生，善于外星生物学；另一方面，他又非常富有美国乔治亚州的绅士风度。”  
“一如华生是位出色的医生，但他同时也是一位伦敦绅士。”福尔摩斯眨眨眼，史波克已经顺着他的逻辑向下进行了，这很不错，“对你和我来说，他们都是真实存在的。”  
“是的。”  
“但你觉得我是‘计算机’造就的幻象，我觉得你在说胡话。继续辩驳下去毫无意义，不妨我们以这两位人类中最为优秀的医生作为证明理论的对象。华生还有半个小时就会从俱乐部回来，同时，你要求‘全息甲板’联络麦考伊医生——电话在你的年代应该被改进到可以如此联络了。”  
“我们只需等待哪位医生更早到来，即可证明哪边是真实。”  
“正是如此。”福尔摩斯双掌合十，响亮的击掌声回荡在屋中，“我想答案很快就会出现。”他把手掌抵在唇前，闭上眼睛沉默地思考着、或是等待着约翰·华生的归来。  
麦考伊绝不会同意这种事，有百分之六十七的可能性会因此发怒。但福尔摩斯已经全心全意地投入了这场解答真相的“比赛”当中。史波克清清嗓子，字正腔圆地向调控这一切的全息甲板发出命令。  
“全息甲板，联络麦考伊医生。”

踏上二二一乙楼梯的脚步声福尔摩斯非常熟悉，一重一轻，还有手杖戳在年久失修楼梯上的断续声。他猛地睁开双眼，自扶手椅上一跃而起，跳过长沙发，在华生敲门前就打开了客厅的门。  
“史波克，约翰·华生医生！”福尔摩斯回身大喊，一副志得意满的模样，却见对面的扶手椅上已是空无一人，而刚刚还存在的小木桌也消失了。不过，眼下有比“史波克先生”更为急迫且难以解决的问题。他的注射器和药水还摆在壁炉上，甚至没有在华生回家前如之前一般妥帖地收起来。  
福尔摩斯从不敢轻视华生，他从阿富汗战争中归来，练就一身过人能力。以华生的眼力，福尔摩斯很确信之后的事——  
“今天注射的是什么，吗啡还是可卡因？”  
几根不属于任何已知生物的棕色绒毛自翻开的书页中簌簌落下，福尔摩斯瞥了一眼，又蜷回扶手椅里，懒洋洋地抬起眼皮。  
“可卡因，百分之七的溶液，我强力推荐。”

EXTRA

史波克一睁眼就看到了麦考伊的脸。  
他的表情从焦急变为安心，难得没有生气，反而转去和站在旁边的柯克说了些什么，没有争论，很快就达成了一致。  
室内装潢是非常典型的瓦肯式，非常熟悉。史波克可以确信，他在自己的舱房里。但他没看到福尔摩斯的身影。这意味着答案还没有浮出水面。  
“史波克，好了，你之后得休息几天，老骨头说你累坏了。”注意到史波克的目光，柯克回身同他说。  
“全息甲板不能让你很好地休息，史波克，你得像个人类一样真正躺在床上睡觉，而不是在全息甲板里打开福尔摩斯探案集，探讨逻辑不代表休息。”麦考伊说，“谢谢医疗湾的护士们都得扛得动生物床才能上岗，把你从全息甲板捞回来可是一件难事……”  
“但我没有批准全息甲板的提案。”  
“你确实累糊涂了，史波克。在你执行登陆任务前，就已经批准了提案。而你进行登陆任务时，全息甲板的安装就已经结束。”柯克对此表示非常理解，向麦考伊使个眼色，调暗了舱室内的灯光，“快到轮班时间了，老骨头和我先回舰桥，你好好休息——记得，这是舰长的命令，强制休假。我可不希望进取号的大副是一位连舰上大事都记不清的瓦肯人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 趁生日让他们两个人见了个面。  
> 但我智商不高，我写不出来，一团乱遭。  
> 总而言之，感谢Q连续体给出一切解释，遇事不决，Q连续体。


End file.
